


Stick

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Short One Shot, Silly, stuck to the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Fjord gets stuck and Nott is at fault.





	Stick

“You’re Satan.” 

Nott shrugged, “Dunno what that is, but thanks.” 

Fjord glared at her, but she didn’t turn to look, just kept smiling as she looked through her things, “How could you do this to me?”

She looked over at him then, tilting her head, the picture of innocent confusion, “I don’t know what you mean, Fjord.”

“I’m glued to the fucking wall, Nott!” 

She nodded, that was true, his back was stuck to the wall with some much and glue stuff she had made with her tanglefoot bag, some stuff that looked like thick sticky vines holding his hands to either side of him above his head, only an inch suspended above the floor by the sticky substance encasing his torso, and looking extremely irritated, “That’s true, you are a really heavy sleeper, did you know that?” 

“Get me down!” 

Nott considered, putting her stuff away as she stood up, looking him over for a second, “Sure, later though. I’ve got things to do with Jester, I’ll be back later!” she said, waving behind her as she walked out, listening to him yelling her name. 


End file.
